


Ruffled Feathers

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [46]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Closet Sex, F/F, Formalwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Fancy party means fancy dress. Vetra approves. Ryder is a grump.Pairing: Female Ryder/Vetra Nyx. Prompt: penguins.





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the gorgeous imaginary_golux.

Vetra craned her neck around and somehow missed Liam’s approach. "Looking for Ryder?"

"Shut it, Kosta," she snapped instinctively, then regretted it. "Well. Maybe." She was wearing a dress, a nice one, for the first time in approximately never, even without counting the cryo, and she kind of wanted to show off for her girlfriend, mind your own business.

"Luckily for you, I have a clue as to the whereabouts of one Paks Ryder. Storeroom 31." Liam winked at her before rejoining the celebration."

"I owe you one," she acknowledged before slipping away. She hadn't actually seen Paks since before the party, and she was starting to fret. Vetra skulked off as subtly as a two meter tall woman in royal purple could, gliding towards the promised land. 

She hacked the storeroom door and was gratified to find Ryder. Unfortunately, underneath her trademark blue locks, she wore a scowl. Fortunately, under the scowl, she wore a black tuxedo and white tie. Vetra blinked. “You look _hot_.”

“Which is funny, because I feel like a penguin,” Ryder deadpanned. “You, on the other hand…”

Vetra really hoped Ryder wasn’t in dire need of sympathy, because instead she blurted out “what’s a penguin?”

“It’s a…” Paks grinned. “Maybe it would be easier if I showed you,” she decided, calling up a video on her omnitool’s holo-projector. 

“I can see the resemblance,” Vetra kidded. “Short and cute. Especially for a fish.”

“It’s a bird, actually. It just lives in the water most of the time...and can’t fly.” Vetra’s mandibles fluttered with incredulity. 

“Whereas you live among the stars,” Vetra said, kissing Paks. 

“Quick!” Ryder hissed as the door opened, pulling Vetra into a clinch, one hand landing awkwardly on Paks’s clothed breast. 

The Moshae poked her head in and snorted. “You have fifteen minutes, Pathfinder. Then you’re on for your big speech.” The older woman’s eyes twinkled. “I suggest you make the best of your time...but don’t get too ruffled.”

“Remind me why we did that?” Vetra asked once the angaran elder had left.

“Couldn’t risk letting someone see us giggling over silly extranet videos.” She winked. “Can’t risk my reputation as a badass hero.” Paks flexed as much as the tuxedo jacket would allow.

“But sneaking off to make out with your girlfriend is totally acceptable?” Vetra purred.

“Totally,” Paks agreed. “So, we’ve got fifteen minutes…” she continued, one hand trailing up Vetra’s bare thigh, and all Vetra could do was moan.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, this is the first Ryder I played. She's a fun-loving Vanguard with short blue hair and is now my default picture for Ryder.


End file.
